I Don't Want You Back
by Athena Warren
Summary: (America's Sweethearts) Songfic inspired by "F- it" by Eamon. Eddie has an ephiphany about how Gwen treats him. The story has had a major facelift-FIN!Oh and R&R please!


**A/N:** OK peoples, for those of you who have read the beginning of the original story, sadly that version is no more. Well not sadly---actually the original sucked. And in all honesty, this version is not much better. It's a pretty short one-shot song fic based on Eamon's **"I Don't Want You Back**.**"**---hence the name of this fic. Why didn't I just give up the whole America's Sweethearts fic attempt altogether, you might ask? Well #1, I love this movie and wanted to write a story for it. #2 I already started it long ago, and once I start something I will NEVER give it up. Vikki Kelly is no quitter! #3 (Oh Lordy I'm starting to sound like Ruby Thewes) I'm sick of all you Mary-Sues who love CZJ giving Gwen a happy ending in your ficies. I love love love Catherine Zeta-Jones! No one loves her more! (Er…umm…except maybe Michael Douglas. OK maybe not ;D) But Gwen Harrison is a bitch---**GET OVER IT**! The truth must be exposed! She needs to be punished! laughs sardonically

Oh and I don't own neither America's Sweethearts or cutie Eamon's song. Yeah I'm poor remember?

OK enough with that. **R&R** my lovelies, and---ENJOY!!!

Intimidation---That was something that Eddie always felt in front of this beautiful demon-like creature that he was at one time proud to call his wife. Intimidation of Gwen was something he could never seem to escape, and this moment, as she sat in front of him with her lips pursed and glacial black eyes melting into his, was no exception.

But the difference between now and every time before, was the absence of another significant emotion that he previously in all fashions of life, had always possessed for her…love.

It was long ago in the back of his mind that the truth of the questionable purity of Gwen's "feelings" for Eddie had implanted itself into the garden of his thoughts. Though several harvest seasons had already passed, their relationship barren of any improvements, presently the validity of his presumptions had not only proven itself accurate but had now blossomed like an April Azalea.

He sat there starring hard at her trying so intensely to act civil, knowing every word uttered from her mouth was mere propaganda meant to tempt him to return to her yet again, solely to appease the ailing relationship she shared with her public. It had been this way for years, almost from the beginning, and he was abhorrently amazed that he had finally realized all of this now! Still, he kept quiet, as his thoughts ran rampant.

_'See I don't, know why, I liked you so much,  
I gave you all of my trust.  
I told you, I loved you, now that's all down the drain,  
You put me through pain, I wanna let you know that I feel,_

_  
What I said, it don't mean shit now!  
The presents, might as well throw 'em out!  
All those kisses, it didn't mean jack!  
You hoe, I don't want you back.'_

She smiled alluringly at Eddie, while going on about her "newly reawakened feelings" for him. Even asking him open-endedly if he was seeing anybody. And although he knew every proclamation was pure canard, and also the fact that he was now in involved in a true-romance-style relationship with Gwen's sister Kiki, he couldn't help but revel in her breathtaking elegance. It was just something about her that drew him in--as it did all men, like the sirens to the ill-fated sailors of Sirenum.

Eddie shook himself from his artificial stupor. He mentally scolded himself for allowing himself to get caught up in her visage. He had made many a tragic life-detonating decision this way, and he couldn't let it happen once more.

No. This time he knew better. He could no longer allow her beauty to serve its calculated purpose on him. Falling back into his thoughts, he grew angrier as he recalled how he had given her everything including his heart, and she had run off with some inane two-bit actor who, if possible, displayed even less compassion than she did.

_You thought, you could,  
Keep this shit from me, yeah  
Ya burnt bitch, I heard the story...  
You played me, you gave him everything  
Now ya askin' for me back,  
Ya just another hag, look elsewhere  
'Cause ya done with me!_

_What I said, it don't mean shit now!  
The presents, might as well throw 'em out!  
All those kisses, it didn't mean jack!  
You hoe, I don't want you back._

Eddie watched her drone on again while still seeping back further into his past. He remembered how even after all the treachery, the betrayal, and the leaving, he had still clung onto the slightest shard of hope that maybe somehow someway she loved him the way he thought she always had, and would return to him.

"Heh." Eddie laughed to himself. Such an event would only take place in one of their movies, where Gwen would portray a lamblike gentle-hearted damsel in distress. But this was the real world. Since the final walking out, he was able to see her for what she really was…a bone-crushing heart-smashing man-hating dragon in an Armani skirt.

What bothered him most of all, was after all this time his wife didn't, nor did she ever want to know him. In that first year of marriage that he had remembered as the happiest year of his life, he had grown to know every one of Gwen's little traits…her incessant mumbling as she slept, the way her right eye slightly twitched when she was nervous, and her rabid fear of any mobile creature with more than four legs. He had thought everything about her was just down right the cutest thing he had ever seen, and could not have been more delighted that he was married to this woman, let alone that all of America felt exactly the same way.

And now Eddie thought of the evening before. Of all things, Gwen had actually asked him if he was fooling around with anybody while they were making their last movie together. The moment his brain had processed her outlandish inquisition, Eddie could feel salty hot rapids begin to pump in the corner of his eyes. A brick wall would have been able to perceive how he was feeling, and though it was obvious she was quite aware of her ex's despondency, Gwen couldn't have cared less.

_You questioned did I care?  
You could ask anyone, I even said  
You were my great one…  
Now it's over, but I do admit I'm sad,  
It hurt real bad, I cant sweat that, 'cause I loved a hoe.._

_What I said, it don't mean shit now!  
The presents, might as well throw 'em out!  
All those kisses, it didn't mean jack!  
You hoe, I don't want you back._

Taking every piece of the puzzle into consideration, and still glaring at her fiendishly as she fell all over herself trying to swoon him once again, it was all as clear to Eddie now as if he was gazing through the finest aramante crystal looking glass.

For the first time, he was no longer under Gwen Harrison's spell. He was free of her temptations and would never again be blind-sided by such a thing as trivial as appearance. For as she was a time-stopping beauty on the outside, on the inside she was by far the most hideous beast Eddie had ever known.

Suddenly he noticed Gwen had stopped talking. At once the predator sauntered over to the leather sofa where sat her prey, and curled her devil-red lips into an enticing pout. Running her hands over his shirt, she smiled seductively.

Eddie smiled back, but not for the same reason. He knew what she was after, and this time she wasn't getting it. He didn't want her back.


End file.
